Avedon-esque
by Ziirroh
Summary: All it takes is an act of kindness to bring people together, but mostly it's up to dumb luck and a cute cat. Max and Victoria learn and experience new things with their cat and each other. A sort of Future AU where time powers never needed to happen. Mark isn't a sociopathic a-hole, the kids are just kids with everyday problems, everything is generally good and no one is dead.
1. I Think We've Met Before

Inside an apartment room a young woman sat before a screen. The wheels on the chair she sat in squeaked in protest as its occupant leaned back into a languid stretch. All the while raising her arms far above her head in hopes of getting rid of the kink she felt in her back.

Releasing a sigh, Max ran a hand through her brown hair to push it out of her face, only to have it swing back down. "I think a haircut should be in order." She said to herself as she adjusted in the seat. She then returned to glaring at the screen of her desktop. On it was her latest project for another freelance job she had picked up.

Most of Max's customers often came to her through her friends. Kate helped her land this current one.

Many of her past clients liked the retro aesthetic she implemented into her work using her vintage cameras. Luckily, through various connections from peers and relatives, Max could keep a steady flow of projects coming in.

She did own a few digital cameras though. Gotta keep up with the times. Plus, she still had to dip into the more digital side of things on occasion.

Max was frowning in thought as she considered the project when the sound of her stomach gurgling broke her concentration. "Guess I should feed myself." She chuckled while patting her belly.

A bit grateful for the distraction she pushed herself away from the desk and stood up, immediately going into another long stretch. Feeling a satisfying pop, she sighed in content before moving around to gather up a fresh change of clothes.

Max had been shut in her room for most of the day. Waking up, eating a light breakfast, taking a shower and then getting right into work. It was usually the routine she found herself in for the past few days. For most people, this would have become tiring after the third day, but repeating these basic acts kept Max from forgetting to take care of herself entirely.

Looking through her closet, she decided on wearing a pink t-shirt that had a cute image of a cat sitting on a couch along with the words " _home is where the butt is_ " captioned underneath. She slipped on a pair of jeans and grabbed her worn out Converse she had kicked off last night near the bed.

After getting her messenger bag and slipping her phone into one of its pockets she headed out the room. She got her keys for the door and made sure to lock up before leaving.

Max strolled along the street, taking in the fresh air and much needed sunlight. She did own a car; a sedan that her parents gave to her once she graduated high school, but she never had much need to drive it.

The apartment she lived at was in a good location. Most of the places she would need to get to weren't far, and there was a plaza that was basically 20 minutes away when walking.

She also owned a bike that Warren had given to her, since he never really used it. Typically, she would have ridden it down the street to get to the nearest diner or fast food joint, but it was a nice day and she just felt like walking.

Halfway to the plaza there was a park. It wasn't too big but it wasn't tiny either. There was a two-mile trail that wrapped around it and a space near one of the entrances for a playground. It came complete with slides, swing sets, a jungle gym and a merry-go-round. There were always kids there, filling the space with their laughter and playful shrieks.

Despite her body's obvious need for food Max decided to take a small detour and made her way towards an empty bench. It was the furthest one away from the noisy playground and was near the fringe of the woods that stretched across the park.

Taking a seat, she glanced at the environment around her. Everything was so lively. She focused on the ground, observing how the sunlight filtered through the trees and made the shadows dance. She then leaned her head back to look up at the branches above. The glitter of sunshine peeking through the leaves was mesmerizing. If she had her camera she would've taken a picture.

She was alerted out of her daydreaming when a faint rustling came from behind her. Max turned her body, listening intently to pinpoint what was causing the noise when she heard a quiet voice. "Come here, little one."

Interest piqued, Max stood up and crept closer to the foliage. As she got nearer the voice continued to speak. "It's alright…There you go." She could tell it was a woman's voice, and there was something familiar about it that Max couldn't quite pick out.

Once she reached the edge of the greenery she was greeted with the back of a stranger. They wore a white dress shirt and skinny jeans, and aside from their pale skin the only other physical feature Max could gather was their short blonde hair.

They were crouched down, looking at the ground and reaching out to something, but from where Max stood she couldn't see what it was.

Leaning to the side Max attempted to look around the person without alerting them of her presence. She could almost spot something and took a step forward to try to see better. Unfortunately, that plan didn't go as well as she had anticipated.

Max made a misstep, catching the toe of her shoe on a root, which caused her to lurch forward and tumble over the top of the bushes.

Branches snapped at her fall as leaves and twigs made a nest in her hair. Max sputtered whatever managed to find its way into her mouth as she shook out what she could from her hair.

"Maxine?" At the call of her name she immediately stopped what she was doing and looked up, finding an all too familiar face.

"Victoria…"

The last time Max had seen her was in high school, at their graduation.

During high school, there wasn't much that connected the girls together aside from photography. Though there was also that period when Max had joined the Vortex Club that all the "cool kids" were in. She wasn't in it for very long though, since she hopped in at the end of the year due to Rachael's encouragement, but it was enough time for the two girls to create an awkward acquaintance that replaced the strained bully-victim relationship they nearly had going.

Victoria generally looked the same as Max remembered. Her blonde hair was still in that pixie style and her make-up was on point. She did look more mature and sophisticated, but generally she was still the same.

"Fancy meeting you here." Max said with a chuckle as she slowly stood and dusted her clothes off. When she looked up again she was met with a face that showed a bit of disdain. It was then that she realized something small squirming in the blonde's arms.

 _Mew._

Max almost gushed at the calico kitten Victoria held, but she kept it in as she watched the other girl quickly turn her attention to it.

"It's okay, little one. No need to be frightened. It's just Maxine." Victoria cooed to it, saying Max's name with some malice, but the brunette decided to let it slide in lieu of the adorable kitten.

Max observed patiently as Victoria carefully placed the kitten on the ground. It promptly rubbed up against her ankles, mewling once more for attention. Victoria's features softened as she crouched down and scratched the back of its ears.

Max thought her presence was forgotten until the blonde's brow furrowed and she stood, looking at her with a curious expression. "So, what are you doing here? Aside from snooping around the bushes like a creep."

 _Ah. Classic Victoria._

"I was just out for a walk, then I heard some noises coming from here and decided to investigate, like any curious passerby would." Max said casually.

"That's how you die in horror movies. Being too curious." Victoria said sarcastically.

Max couldn't help but smile at her humor. She felt something brush past her legs as another soft mew could be heard from the kitten below, begging for Max's attention.

Max squatted down and rubbed the back of her hand along the kitten's side as it trotted by. It turned around and then nudged at her fingers with its head.

Max began scratching under its chin as she continued speaking. "And what about you? Taking your cute little buddy here out for some fresh air?"

When Victoria didn't answer right away it caused her to look up, only to find a look of discomfort.

"Actually…He's not mine." Victoria said dejectedly as she crossed an arm over her chest.

Max was a little surprised at this revelation. The way Victoria behaved around the cat made it seem like it was her own. "So, you're a stray, huh?" Max said as she raised the kitten's front paws in the air, making it do a small jig.

"I thought about keeping him, but recently I've moved into the campus dorm and I'm not allowed to take him there." Max hummed in thought as she considered the situation.

It wouldn't sit right with her to just make the little guy stay stranded. She also didn't like the sad expression Victoria wore as she watched the kitten. It didn't seem to fit her image and made Max uneasy. After some careful thinking, she came to a decision.

"Then I guess that means he'll get to stay with me." Max said cheerfully as she picked the kitten up and raised him in the air. "The apartment I stay at allows one pet for free, especially smaller ones, and as long as he doesn't cause any disturbances there's no problem." The kitten mewled at Max in protest at being picked up, causing the girl to laugh and return him safely to the ground.

All the while Victoria looked at her incredulously, taken aback at the nonchalant suggestion. "You would really do that?"

Max stood, placing her hands in her front jean pockets, and looked up at Victoria with a large grin on her face. "Why not? This little guy's company would be a welcome change for my lonely apartment." Victoria was still giving her a skeptic look despite her words.

The brunette sighed and returned her look with a serious expression. "I've taken care of a cat before, so it's not like I'm completely clueless." Albeit that cat wasn't actually hers and died when it got hit by a car, but Victoria didn't need to know that.

The blonde did seem to relax a bit after hearing that. "I guess it could work. As long as you keep your word in properly caring for him." Victoria pointed at her sternly.

Max gave a thumbs up and what she hoped looked like a reassuring smile. "Of course! Taking care of him would give me something else to do instead of just sitting at my desk working all day."

As if on cue a loud grumble erupted from Max's belly, causing her to blush with embarrassment. She had forgotten how hungry she was. The kitten mewled in response to the noise, making both girls giggle as it pawed at Max's shoelace.

Victoria then cleared her throat, composing herself as she went towards Max, and scooped up the kitten. "Well then, since you're being so generous, I suppose I can take you to get something to eat. It's the least I can do to thank you."

Max smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck. "Wow. Thanks, Victoria. I would really appreciate it." The blonde nodded and began walking toward the direction of the parking lot, with Max following happily behind.

A cute kitten, free food _and_ Victoria being generous. Today was a pretty awesome day.

Victoria still drove an expensive car. It wasn't the same one she drove in high school though. Max held the kitten while Victoria drove, gazing at the interior in awe as they sped to a fast food restaurant.

Silence mostly dominated their short meal aside from Victoria urging Max to eat faster so that the kitten wasn't left alone in the car for too long.

They then headed to a pet shop to buy some of the necessary things they would need for a cat. It was a good thing that Victoria had offered to split the payment, otherwise Max wouldn't have been able to afford bothering with getting half of the stuff.

It was outrageous how much some of the litter boxes cost. When Max had pointed to one she thought was decent Victoria gave her a plain look and pointed at the price tag. Why did a $450 litter box even exist?

The car ride back to Max's apartment was quiet, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. With the radio playing low, Max had mostly occupied herself with making sure the kitten didn't get into anything while Victoria drove. The only time the silence was broken was when Max told her where to go.

It had become evening by the time they arrived at the apartment. Max invited Victoria in mostly to be polite, but she also wanted the extra company. Plus, it would be difficult to carry the kitten along with everything else all by herself.

"Make yourself comfortable." Max said once they entered her home. "It'll take me a minute to put this stuff away." She took the bag Victoria held and made her way to the kitchen.

It was more like a small alcove than a separate room. A half kitchen of sorts. She quickly put everything they got for the kitten in the appropriate spots. Placing down food, water and the basic litter box they had chosen.

After setting everything up Max dropped her messenger bag on the floor between the den and kitchen. She returned to the den to find Victoria gazing at a shelf that displayed a modest collection of vintage cameras. She found the kitten sitting on the small loveseat that resided against the wall on one side of the room. It occupied itself by playing with the tassels on the corner of a throw pillow.

Max grinned at the sight before moving towards Victoria. "Pretty neat, aren't they?" She said as they regarded the cameras. It wasn't a very large collection; not yet anyway. Of course, most of them were a Polaroid of some sort.

The oldest ones were the two she had used the most in high school. One being a JobPro she got as a birthday gift from her parents a few years back. Then, when that one unfortunately broke, she received the Spectra model from Chloe; a camera that had once belonged to her dad. The others she either found in various thrift stores and yard sales around the area or also received as gifts.

Victoria blinked and glanced over at Max before returning her gaze towards the cameras once more. "It's actually quite impressive, especially this one." Victoria pointed towards a black and silver camera that sat in an upright position.

"Found that one at a thrift store." Max began proudly. "It's a Polaroid Land Camera. A 150 model. It's one of my favorites out of the bunch." She felt a bit giddy at the fact that Victoria also liked one of her personal favorites.

Victoria was about to say something else when they heard a frantic mewling. Both girls turned to find the kitten hanging on the edge of the sofa, like Mufasa in _The Lion King_.

"Oh my." Victoria had a small smile as she went over to scoop the little guy up. "Got carried away and almost fell off didn't you." She said while nuzzling the top of his head.

Max felt herself smiling as she watched Victoria coddling the kitten. She wasn't quite used to this side of her.

It's not like she didn't think Victoria was capable of kindness. She had heard from Taylor once about how supportive Victoria had been while her mom was ill.

Of course, she often butted heads with Chloe on a daily basis. Always getting into ridiculous arguments over every difference they had. At first it started out genuine, but Max could tell at some point that the two girls treated it as a game.

Albeit there was the fact that she had harshly bullied Kate for the first half of the year. The two eventually made amends with Max's help once she joined Vortex. Unfortunately, it didn't erase what had already happened.

Max found it funny when she noticed that Victoria was just like anyone else. Caring more about her closest friends than anyone else.

She didn't notice how deep in thought she was until a furry little noggin encompassed her vision. She blinked in surprise before registering that Victoria was holding the kitten before her.

"Earth to nerd. Are you there?" The blonde said in an exasperated tone. "You've been staring off into space for a while now, dork."

Max shook the remaining thoughts away as she reached for the kitten and held him. "Sorry. Guess I sort of zoned out." Victoria hummed, looking down at her thoughtfully.

Max suddenly felt very conscious of those striking viridian eyes and opted to look at the kitten instead. "So…have you given the little fella a name yet?" Max said as she gently poked his paws.

Victoria didn't answer immediately. She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow at the notion. Max found the expression growing on her.

"I haven't actually thought that far yet, since I didn't expect to be able to keep him." Max nodded. She understood where Victoria was coming from.

She thought of a well-known quote from the _Monsters Inc._ movie. Once you name something you grow attached to it. If Max was in Victoria's situation she'd probably have trouble naming the kitten too.

Max moved to the couch and took a seat, patting the spot next to her expectantly. "Well, let's brainstorm some ideas. Maybe we can think of something together." Victoria seemed hesitant at first but it didn't take long for the girl to sit down next to her.

Max was very aware of their proximity, and if it weren't for the kitten sitting between them now she knew that she probably wouldn't have been able to focus very well.

"Alright, so let's start with your favorite names, like potential baby names or something."

Victoria huffed at the idea. "Yeah, because I have the time for a kid."

Max couldn't help but laugh at the statement. "Hey! I'm pulling at straws here, very thin ones, if you have a better idea I'm all ears."

Victoria gave a smirk before going into thought. She glanced at the camera collection before speaking again. "I guess, my favorite photographers." She said with uncertainty. "I mean, we're both majors in the craft so maybe it'll make it easier to think of something."

Max nodded, putting a hand under her chin as she wondered what artist seemed to suit the kitten more. "Do you have anyone that immediately comes to mind?"

Victoria seemed to get shy as she looked down at her lap. "Well, I was thinking of Mark, since we had him as a teacher in high school, but…" Victoria trailed off and Max could tell that she didn't want to pick Jefferson's name.

However, at the mention of their high school days, a nearly forgotten memory sprung into Max's mind. "How about Avedon." Max said a little too excitedly. "I remember how you mentioned that he was one of your heroes and inspired your photography." Victoria either didn't notice or chose to ignore her enthusiasm as she gave a hum to the idea.

After a long moment Max began twiddling with the hair on the back of her head, nervously awaiting Victoria's response. When the blonde finally fell out of her deep concentration she shifted a bit and looked at Max before turning her attention onto the kitten.

The furry guy was resting peacefully between them now and Victoria reached out to give him a gentle pet. Her features softened when the kitten gave a tiny yawn. "I think Avedon sounds good." She said quietly.

Max relaxed as the tension from anticipating her response dissipated. She observed Victoria a little longer as the girl continued to stroke the newly dubbed Avedon.

A thought occurred to Max when she noticed the gentleness in the blonde's expression. Today had been the only time that she had ever seen Victoria in such a way.

Back in high school Victoria always seemed to wear a scowl on her face towards everyone she looked at. Of course, Max had seen that wasn't always the case once she joined the Vortex Club, but it was still hard to imagine any other expression on her face.

Max was startled out of her daze at the sound of a phone's ringtone. Surprisingly Avedon remained asleep.

Victoria sighed as she reached into her pants pocket and retrieved her phone. She glanced at the screen before silencing the tone, not bothering to pick it up. "I have to go." She said with a curt tone.

"Yeah…" Max nodded. A bit disappointed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Both girls rose from the sofa, Victoria giving Avedon a final glance, before they headed towards the door. Max opened the door for her and received a nod of gratitude.

As the blonde stepped through the threshold she was halted by Max's voice. "Oh! I just realized. We should probably swap numbers, so that way I can keep you updated on Avedon or something."

Victoria was still for a moment before she turned around, pulling out her phone once more. "Alright. What's your number?"

Max nearly fumbled over her words as she relayed her phone number to Victoria. She hoped that she didn't mess up.

After a few more touches to the screen Victoria looked up from her phone. "I've sent you a text."

"Uh, okay. I guess I'll see you later?" Max said uncertainly. Victoria gave her a blank look. "Yes. We'll be seeing each other again." And with that she left, striding down the hall and out of sight.

Max shut the door and immediately went searching for her messenger bag. She took her phone out of it; noticing the time and how late it had gotten, and saw a new notification.

 ** _It's me, dweeb._**

She couldn't help but laugh at the message. Of course, Victoria would send her something like that. She quickly typed a response, snickering to herself as she sent it.

 ** _Hi Me, it's dweeb. Nice to meet you._**

Pushing the phone into her pocket she looked toward the couch. Avedon was still resting peacefully, curled in on himself in the tiniest ball imaginable.

Max treaded over to him, carefully picking him up and cradling him as she went to her bedroom. As she was settling him onto a pillow at the head of the bed her phone pinged at her. The message she saw made her grin.

 ** _Whatever dork. Go to bed before you pass out on the floor or something._**

"She sure has a way with words." Max thought out loud as she typed a quick reply.

 ** _Goodnight to you too Victoria._**

Once the message was confirmed as sent she set the phone on her desk and changed into more comfortable clothing.

Max then looked to her computer, debating on continuing where she left off with her work, but then Victoria's last message popped into her mind and made her decide otherwise. The bed looked more appealing than her work right now anyway.

Max carefully crawled onto the bed, making sure not to jostle Avedon too much. She turned her head to look at the kitten resting near her. She reached up and petted him, eliciting a bout of purring. She smiled as she felt the tiny vibrations. The noise seemed to reverberate through his small body.

It didn't take long for Max to feel drowsy. The combination of her staying up late the past few days and Avedon's rhythmic purring pulled her further toward slumber.

She could faintly hear another ping for a message, but her phone was on the desk and she was much too tired to get up anymore.

Max smiled at the thought of Victoria coming over again. Judging from her behavior today she felt sure that they would become friends, with some help from Avedon of course.

It was with that final thought that she finally fell asleep. Drifting into pleasant dreams of the possible future.

* * *

 **A/N: Heyo! First off, there will be a second chapter to this. Maybe a third if the story steers itself in that direction. We'll see.**  
 **Secondly, this story was created based off of a prompt I got on tumblr from pretty much over a year ago. I've kept it as a draft so I would notice it and get back to it, but due to depression and stuff I never got around to writing it. Welp, here it is now! Hahah!  
Now, if you're wondering what I'm going to work on next I suggest checking my profile for news on that. I don't like dragging on these lil notes for too long when I can just put info there.**

 **Edit: I like how I've neglected to credit the person that gave me the prompt (wow how rude, me). It is thanks to Frostbite883 that this is even happening :3.**

 **As always, thank you for reading!**


	2. Not the update you were hoping for

**Okay. I've written some things on my profile, so I would rather direct you to read from there than to repeat everything, but I will still say the important stuff here.**

 **I am no longer uploading stories to this site. I will be moving on to Archive of Our Own for any future releases (I have a link to it in my profile).**

 **I understand that seeing this sort of chapter is probably disappointing. I'm ready for the pitchforks and torches hahah. But I feel like it's something I should do.**

 **If any of you have read my erratic profile description updates in the past you may know that I suffer gravely from depression (among other things but those aren't relevant right now). It's difficult to find motivation to write, blah, blah, blah. Y'know, all of that jazz.**

 **Lately though I've been wanting to write again, and I mean** ** _really_** **write (WOW amazing, I know), and there's one favor I would like to ask from those of you who would choose to keep following me.**

 **Continue to support me.**

 **And I don't mean that you have to start talking to me or anything. I'm not asking for reviews on every chapter (not everyone has time for that. I sure as hell don't hahah). Although those things would be pleasant, because it feels a bit more personal, favorites have been quite a lifesaver for not giving up on certain fics (*cough cough*** ** _The Darkest Nights_** ***hack cough*).**

 **I couldn't ever bring myself to give up on that story because so many folks seemed to genuinely enjoy it. Although when looking back on its chapters they're kind of messy and worded weirdly, but despite its awkwardness you guys showed me there's still something to enjoy.**

 **Anyways I'm kind of dragging this on more than I meant to. Give my profile a peek and consider staying on this bumpy path with me.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a lovely day~**


End file.
